Musings of a Fanantic
by Princess Diana Artemis
Summary: Just some poetry and drabbles to feed the Hey Arnold lover's soul!
1. Grass and Water Land and Sea

****

This is my first Hey Arnold fanfic; so please try to be nice!

* * *

_Green eyes, like grass under my feet on a warm day_

_They seem to bore into my soul, to see the real me._

_Sparkling with optimism; Brimming with excitement._

_The eyes of the boy that met the real me so long ago_

_under that blue umbrella._

**Blue eyes, like the water that flows in a river.**

**Looks so cruel, yet I know what they hide.**

**Hidden behind a scowl, yet shining with anticipation.**

**The eyes of my tormentor, the eyes of a lie,**

**the eyes of the girl that I've slowly grown to love.**

Grass and Water, Land and Sea, a union of love and hate.

When those eyes meet, sparks fly.

Swift looks, hidden sparkle, all for you and I.

The eyes of two lovers; so young, it's true.

Yet with the depth in their eyes, they await...their destiny.

* * *

**So what do you think. Cheezy, right? Well that's me, the Princess of Cheezy! Review please (both bad and good)!**


	2. An Innocent Crush

****

**Another poem to warm your heart, and to put a spark into your mind!

* * *

**

An innocent crush, so deep and true

What started out small, obviously grew.

Unloved by her parents; only one person knew.

_What to do to get through to you.__

* * *

_

Unrequited, not shared, made her life uneven

following him step-by-step, never showing, never leavin'.

An obsession, yet a sweet one.

_Innocent; young, so he couldn't help but run.__

* * *

_

And all of us wonder, at least the ones who know,

Will he love her? She just loves him so!

If they'd only let him finish, this would be so simple.

The stress this creates has made me lose my dimple.

* * *

**JK about the dimple part...I just needed something to rhyme with simple.**


	3. Arnold's realization

**Silly little drabble that I came up with once a long long time ago. (Yesterday)**

* * *

The first thing Gerald noticed about his friend's arrival was his anger, which radiated off the boy as if he were up in flames. He couldn't understand what could've happened on the short walk from the school to Slausen's that had made him so mad.

"Hey Arnold? What's the problem?" Gerald asked.

"She's so confusing!" Arnold cried and slammed his books onto the table before sitting across from him.

"Who?" Gerald asked, expecting another 'Lila' conversation.

"Helga. G. Pataki!" Arnold said in a slightly exasperated voice.

Gerald's eyebrow crept up, this was new.

"What did she do?" he asked.

"Same as every other day, tripped me up, called me names..."

Gerald couldn't see what was wrong.

"...and then she apologised." Arnold cried.

And there it was.

"Whoa! Back this train up... she apologised?"

"Yes!" Arnold cried and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Helga Pataki is the most crazy, annoying, obnoxious, excruciatingly irritating, infuriating, intoxicating, stubborn girl I have ever MET!"

Gerald frowned at his friend.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"That Helga's the craziest..." Arnold started again.

"No, at the end." Gerald interrupted.

"Girl I have ever met?" Arnold asked, confused.

Gerald sighed at his best friend's density. "No, before that."

"Excruciatingly irritating?"

"NO!" Gerald half-yelled and stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

Arnold looked at his friend in shock.

"You said that she was INTOXICATING!" Gerald said, his eyes wider than saucers.

"I did?" Arnold asked, chuckling nervously.

"Yes, you did! Would you kindly explain why?"

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"To tell you the truth Gerald, I don't even know."

"But it must mean something...I mean, you just threw that in with all the insults you were throwing!"

"I...it's just that...our fights are intoxicating...they're just...exhilarating and I just LOVE having someone to take my anger out on. I love seeing the fire in Helga's eyes when she's fighting with me, when she's so happy It makes my blood boil and it's just so...confusing."

Gerald shook his head at his friend. "Mmmmmm-mmmmmm-mmmmmm, if I didn't know any better...I'd day that you were crushin' on Helga Pataki."

And for once durring this whole time Arnold thought deeply.

"I love her happiness... I love my aggressiveness towards her...especially after the dance...after the tango..."

And Arnold and Gerald exchanged worried looks.

"I'm slightly afraid to admit it...but Gerald...you're right. I think that I might...like...Helga." Arnold said.

And with that, everything went dark for Gerald.

* * *

**Sorry for that but I've gotta get it out of my system. Hope you liked it! (This takes place after the movie and the April Fool's Day ep., kinda approaching the Jungle Movie... sadly that was never made). **

**Peace, Love, and Pink Ribbons to all!**


	4. Arnold's Subconcious

**Another little drabble. This one takes you into the deepest part of Arnold's mind and teaches you a little bit about his less dense part...his subconcious. The only part of him that knows the truth.

* * *

**

'Sup. I am Arnold's Subconcious, but you can call me Sub.

And I'm here to talk to all of you about a very...'delicate' subject, one that seems to come up a lot.

And there's only one word to describe it...

...Helga.

Yes, I know that our dear football head hasn't made any inclination towards weither or not he loves Helga. But I know the truth.

I know EVERYTHING! And I've sent him many subtile hints to help him to know...not that he ever listens.

I was the only thing in this dense little brain that saw a certain PINK emotion running amuck in here, just WAITING to be heard. So to help it out, I sent him the first message... the Arnie dream.

But, clueless as he is, the little bugger didn't pick up on the hint. Hilda...Helga... only TWO letters apart and he didn't know (although, I did impulse him into hugging her!). He fell in love with the true Helga, the one she hides, even though that's the Helga I only pick up on.

And then I sent him the Married dream. Guilty as charged...that was all my doing! And the whole Helga admitting her true feelings (thanks to the not-so-little pink emotion) that was just me inclining him towards the dream.

And then... the dang alarm went off.

So, yup. I'm the Cupid that is TRYING so hard to bring him closer to the truth, to his destiny.

I was the one that told him to keep Cecile's red shoe, I knew he'd need it after he finds out who it truly was. (Helga!) Oh, by the way, he also fell in love with THAT side of Helga too!

I was responsible for the long questionaire that he gave Helga on the FTi rooftop (kid wanted...no BEGGED me to stop. Haha, no dice!). I was responsible for that heated tango on the night of the April Fool's day dance!

So maybe he'll start to see the reality of things. HOPEFULLY, he will start to make the connection between Hilda...and Cecile...and Helga. And learn that they ALL have that spark in them that he adores...

BUT not yet. That connection hasn't clicked. And so here I sit with my dear pink friend (call her LOVE) and we wait. Wait for the day where he look's into the eyes of his beloved, into those deep blue eyes and notices how much he loves her.

And we'll be here, to record it all!

* * *

**Okay, so I guess that Sub summed it all up for you. **

**Peace, Love and Blue Caps for all!**


	5. A Blob of Pink in a Sea of Blue

**Have another dose of poetry from the heart of Princess!

* * *

**

A blob of pink in a sea of blue,

Overwhelmed and hidden by it all.

An emotion that belongs to one,

And one that is shared by two.

* * *

Its been rocked back and forth

and hidden in the depths of his mind.

Tensed and tormented when they speak,

Then tossed away until next time.

* * *

Poorest feeling, emotion so deep,

Someday you'll be heard,

Someday you'll be seen.

And then both will rejoyce at the finding of thee.

* * *

**Voila! J'ai fini! The little blob of pink is a little emotion I like to call, LOVE. And the sea of blue is a little place I call, Arnold's mind. So, hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another poem, from my heart and into yours.

* * *

**

A gentleman, and terribly so

So wrong for him to show

His feelings deep within'

But surely they will win

* * *

A bully, but not at all

Her parents; her downfall.

So tough, yet sweet inside

her heart too wide to hide.

* * *

Two people, more alike then they know,

So hard for them to show.

What haunts them day-by-day

before they start their daily play.

* * *

Parts, so not right for them

one that hurts and breaks their fragile stem.

Longingly, lovingly awaiting the day

that this love will wisk them both away.

* * *

**Voila! J'ai fini! **

**Paz, Amor, and Football Heads!**


	7. Umbrellas

****

**Maybe a snippet...maybe a drabble...however you put it...it'll warm your heart...slightly, I don't want it to catch on flames.

* * *

**

Arnold Shortman, the most optimistic and cheerful boy in Hillwood, was upset. No...that didn't even begin to cover it. He was depressed. That's a better way to phrase it.

When he walked out of the house that morning, he had seen the pouring rain that was falling from the sky, but he walked out of the house with nothing but his books and a frown. He walked past the bus stop and continued forward to PS 118. He hadn't even gotten halfway there when the already horrible looking clouds poured heavier rain on him. But he pushed forward.

"Football head? What are you doing!" asked a demanding voice from behind him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, could his morning get any worse.

"Nothing Helga, just go away." he replied, his voice was soft like always, but had an unusual edge to it.

Suddenly, the repetitive patter of rain on his head was gone, he looked up and saw the pink of the umbrella above his head. He turned to the side and saw Helga looking down at him, her blue eyes were wide as she took in his wet appearance.

"Hey, Arnold...are you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

He looked up at him with a slightly annoyed expression, "Why do you care?"

Helga blinked at him and then her cheeks took on a rosy color, "I...I'm just worried...couldn't tell me? I...I mean...truce...just for this."

Arnold's annoyed face turned into one of sheer confusement.

"It's almost Father's Day...that's the problem isn't it?" Helga asked.

He looked up and nodded at her.

"Hey, look...you may not have your father with you...but...you have your grandpa. At least you have some sort of good fatherly figure! Look at me, Football Head! I have BOB, you really think that I can have a good father's day with him?" Helga said, her angry scowl returning to her face.

Arnold looked down for a moment.

"I'm sorry Helga...and you're right." Arnold said and smiled slightly up at Helga, "I do have my grandpa."

"Yeah, well...it's been a slice, Football Head. But we really have to get to school." Helga said, the wall that had slightly collapsed was now being rebuilt.

"Yeah...hey...thanks." he said.

"What for?"

"For sharing your umbrella with me."

"Hey, it's not everyday Miriam's awake to tell me it's raining," Helga said and chuckled a bit. "Besides, now we're even."

"What do you mean?" Arnold asked, curiously.

"I seem to recall a certain blue umbrella and a little boy in a blue hat and a little girl in a pink bow about...oh...I don't know...seven years ago." Helga said with a slight smile.

"Oh..." Arnold said.

Helga's laughter grew a bit and a lovely sound escaped her lips, then she looked at Arnold again.

"Nice hat." she said, still giggling behind her hand.

"Huh?"

"I like your hat," she said between giggles. "Because it's blue...like your pants."

Arnold looked at her incrediously, then smiled as he recognised the conversation from the first time they met.

"Ironic." he said.

"Football head, me and irony are like this," she said and crossed her fingers as an indication of their relationship.

They reached the front steps of the school and Helga's laughter faded.

"I guess the truce is over." she sighed.

"Just one more thing before the truce is broken." he said.

Helga frowned, "What?"

"You should really laugh more...its really ...nice." Arnold said and slightly blushed.

Helga, however, was as bright as a tomato. "Er...thanks Foo...Arnold. Now get inside before you catch a cold, Football Head and I will not be responisible for walking you home today!"

Arnold smirked slightly, "Okay, Helga."

At the end of the day, when Arnold opened his locker, a bright pink umbrella fell, along with a note.

_'I'm gonna regret this sooner or later, but...I need to keep repaying favors to that little boy I met long ago.'_

And as Arnold walked home under Helga's pink umbrella, he couldn't help but think that this experience had brought them closer together.

* * *

**I'm done, it's OOC but hey! It's sweet, ain't it?**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Another poem from me to you!

* * *

He doesn't understand, and never will

so I keep quiet, silent and still

Hope he doesn't hear my heart beat,

But one day, it will defeat.

* * *

And I'll tell him in a moment, so rushed.

But will he understand, or stay hushed?

Does his heart beat with my intensity?

Or does it hide with his obvious density?

* * *

I'll never know weither we're friends or more,

Maybe I'll cry until my eyes are sore.

Or maybe, just maybe he feels the same,

and he'll tell me with no shame.

* * *

So I keep acting tough and mean.

Hoping and wishing he'll notice the lean.

That the teasing is playful, a small mask I wear.

And that if he's mad, he'll make my heart tear.

* * *

And here I am, after who knows how long

I write poems, and sing a song.

Of the love challenged boy I've fallen for

And the one I've wished that we were more.

* * *

**Voila! There's another one! Enjoy my lovies!**


	9. Hey Arnold Anonymous

****

A/N:

After reading something I wrote, my friend told me that I had some serious obsession with Hey Arnold...

So we came up with a rehabilitation center for all you fellow Hey Arnold obsessors.

We named it: Hey Arnold Anonymous or as I like to call it the HAA (although that doesn't help much considering that the abbreviation also COULD stand for Helga And Arnold!).

If any of you feel like you need help with you're problems about the Hey Arnold world please contact me, Princess Diana Artemis and we'll get you cleaned up right away!

(Or just more obsessed!) ;)

Love,

1st member and founder of HAA,

Princess Diana Artemis.


	10. Unrequited Means Not Shared

********

Another short snippet from me to you, from my heart to yours. This was supposed to be about me...but it sounded so much like Miss Helga G. Pataki...I couldn't help but post it...and add some things. Enjoy!

* * *

Unrequited love isn't fun.

I mean...its just cruel to love someone and they're completely oblivious. Okay, so its _slightly _my fault. I mean...I do treat him _sorta _bad. But I mean...what would he ever like about _me_?

I'm not pretty...not as pretty as those other girls, at least. I'm not as..._charming _per se. To tell you the truth I tend to rub people the wrong way. Plus, sometimes I think I'm too weird for my own good. **(A/N: Not that being weird is a bad thing. WEIRD PEOPLE ROCK!) **

I mean, seriously! What kid at my age would be...you know..._in love_!

I wish...I wish I weren't so afraid of rejection. I wish I had the guts to tell him my true feelings...you know...and not take it back. I have the guts to do a lot of thing:

_Dressing as Cecile just to go out with Arnold,_

_Disguising myself as Deep Voice just to help him save the neighborhood,_

_Pretended to be blind and have amnesia,_

_Snuck into his house (on numerous occasions), _

_Dressed and acted like Lila to get him to like her._

The only thing I don't have the guts to do is tell Arnold the truth.

And after how badly I treat him...he's still forgives me! It's so IMPOSSIBLE!; his patience with me is unbelievable.

Besides, I bet all he sees me as is just a bully...or a slight friend...at times...never as more.

It's not his fault that he doesn't see what he does to me. Though I have to admit: the butterflies in my stomach, the clammy hands, the fantasies and the monologues, and the double personalities he causes...it CAN'T be healthy!

I've started slacking off...my...bullying...I mean. I've let him off the hook many-a-time now, I don't mean to, I mean...I don't want him thinking that I've gone all soft on him. But sometimes I just can't be mean to him. I guess my love for him just gets in the way of the mask I am forced to wear...one I've worn too long...one that has now become part of me.

He's my hope for the future...if he were ever to go away...I'd lose interest in everything. Not even Phoebe would be able to lift my spirits again.

I wish I could fall out of love, maybe not be as odd as I am. And I wish the 'un' part in unrequited didn't exsist. I wish one day he'd walk up to me and tell me that he's always felt the same way that I do...that he just hadn't realized. I'm such a basketcase I've even made up different senarios of how I want him to admit it:

My home, or his

school,

or even some random place where we just so happen to bump into each other.

But they're obviously just fantasies, dreams, a trick of the mind.

Unrequited love at first sight.

Head over heals for him.

I just wish...just hope...just dream...of the day that the feeling will be mutual.

"MOVE IT FOOTBALL HEAD!"

*Sigh* I guess today won't be the day.


	11. I'll wait

Deep, like an endless sea

Wide, like this heart in me.

Someday I'm going to tell,

And hope that this ends well.

* * *

My love will one day show,

And my secrets all will flow.

But will you accept this side,

Or again will it have to hide.

* * *

Perfection, that's you,

Brought these feeling's I've come to rue.

Long ago, you saw me trip.

And when I see you, I still slip.

* * *

So go and fall in like,

And when she takes a hike.

I'll still be here.

Waiting for you, my dear.

* * *

**More cheese drom the Princess of Cheezy! Love you all!**

**Peace, Love, and Pink Jumpers**


	12. Another couple

**There's someone giving their honest opinion about certain unspoken couples!

* * *

**

**Phoebe's POV: **

I have been Helga's accomplice, almost sidekick, in many of her crazy schemes. And I've noticed how deeply her love for Arnold is. But sometimes there are times where we do talk about other thing. And then that's when my thoughts blossom incredulously.

**NORMAL POV:**

"I don't know why we always talk about my failure at trying to get Arnold," Helga said as she looked down at her best friend. "When we have a perfectly good couple to talk about, right here underneath our noses."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked, her gaze traveling up to look at her taller companion.

"Well, Pheebs... I mean...being an expert at romance I can't believe I missed the one couple that can probably steal the spotlight ...someday!"

"Who?" the small girl said, waiting for her friend's usual gossip and analysis.

"You and tall hair boy!" Helga said with a smirk.

Phoebe blushed a dark crimson color, "Helga, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come off it Pheebs. I'm your best friend, I know you too well. Besides, I bet everyone can tell!"

"Th...they can?" squeeked the small Japanese girl.

Helga bit her lip as she noticed that she had struck a nerve, "Well, probably not EVERYONE! I mean, the majority of the people around us are just paste-for-brains anyway."

The blond girl sighed as she saw that Phoebe was back to normal...sorta.

"I can't tell you how wrong you are Helga, I am certain that neither Gerald or myself have feelings for each other.

"Come off it, you could probably fool anyone else, but you know that you can't trick me."

"Well...I...I... I know how I feel for him but, I don't know if he feels the same way..or...or..."

"Or if he's just messing with you?" Helga asked.

Phoebe nodded.

Helga opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Hello Phoebe, Pataki," said a familiar voice.

The two girls turned and found the said tall haired boy with his best friend, Arnold.

"Hi Gerald," Phoebe said shyly. "Hi Arnold."

"Hey Tall Hair Boy, Football head," sneered Helga.

Arnold slightly winced at his unwanted nickname, but replied nonetheless. Helga, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to separate the two friends, gave a little insult to Arnold. An insult small, but powerful enough to ignite Arnold's anger.

Gerald turned to Phoebe and rolled his eyes, "How about we head to class, babe?"

Phoebe blushed slightly and nodded, leaving their bickering friends arguing at the front steps.

**Phoebe's POV:**

Yeah, it's not a usual subject for the two of us, but when it comes up...let's just say that I understand Helga a bit better when that happens.


	13. Romeo and Juliet

Romeo and Juliet's time to shine was approaching again. And the PS.118 kids were all primping and polishing for their auditions.

A very violent blond, however, stood unfazed. Mr. Simmons, who was in charge of the play once again, had already spoken to her and had told her that her place as Juliet was still secure. Her counterpart of Romeo was still undecided to everyone, though everyone knew who was a shoe in for the role.

Arnold, however, wasn't that sure himself.

"Man Arnold, I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this." Gerald said, leaning against the wall watching his nerve-wrecked friend.

"But Gerald...this is an open audition...anyone could get the part of Romeo, I mean there might be someone better than me that gets the part!" Arnold cried, waving his arms wildly.

"Aw man, you know that you're the perfect one for the role lover boy." Gerald said with a smirk. "I wonder who your Juliet will be this year...hopefully not Helga Pataki."

The blond, football headed boy jumped slightly and continued his pacing.

To tell the truth, he didn't mind if Helga got the part of Juliet this year, she had been surprisingly good at the role and it was all about making the show as good as it could be, right? Of course, he also didn't want anyone else getting the part of Romeo if she was going to be Juliet. A spark of something burned in his stomach at the thought of some other Romeo acting alongside _his _H...I mean Helga.

"Yo Arnold, you alright?" Gerald asked, concern masking his usually joking face. "You look kinda red."

Kinda red was an understatement, his face was as red as his undershirt. His betraying thought had caused his nervous system to raise another level, leaving him sweatier and redder than ever.

"I'm fine Gerald, just really nervous about the audition," he replied.

"Arnold...oh drat, why is there always a smudge over the last name," cried Mr. Simmons' voice.

Arnold made his way to the stage, passing the boys who were dosing off in boredom and the girls who were shooting hostile looks at each other and more specifically, Helga. She however was unmoved by the whole thing and sat in her seat with her pale legs resting on the back of the seat in front of her.

"Good luck Football Head, you're going to need it," snorted Helga as he passed by her seat.

He blushed slightly at her voice, but then composed himself as he ascended the stairs.

"Alright Arnold, go for it."

He cleared his throat and said his line.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks. It is the east and Juliet is the sun..."

By the time he had finished his monologue, their teacher was in tears and the girls were staring at him through dreamy eyes, all except Helga that is, who just sat in her seat with a smirk gracing her features.

"Oh Arnold, you get better every year...it looks like we've found our Romeo!" he cried as Arnold descended the stairs.

"Welcome to the cast, Football Head...looks like I'm going to have to put up with you as my Romeo once again," Helga said, rolling her sapphire eyes. "Don't screw up, or I might have to make you pay."

"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold told her. Inside, his stomach flipped at her words. Never had her threat sounded so joking, so kind, so beaut...

Arnold's green eyes widened and he quickly slapped himself across the face. The play was getting to his head, that was it...there was nothing different about Helga: same loud voice, same angry scowl, same pink dress, same pink boy crowning her shining golden head that brought out those bright blue eyes...

"Arnold, are you sure you're alright...you look a little pale."

Arnold looked at his friend and shook his head, then looked down at the stage where Helga sat with Phoebe, giggling her head off.

"No Gerald...I think I'm coming down with something...something real bad."

* * *

**Yup and it's called the love bug.**


	14. The Death Scene

**Here's another installment, kinda goes with the chapter before.**

* * *

"Kids! It's almost how time, are you all ready?" Mr. Simmons asked.

The crowd of 5th graders all nodded and they continued preparing themselves for the opening night of Romeo and Juliet. And 'Romeo' was on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

"How can you be nervous?" Gerald asked his best friend as he watched Arnold pace back and forth. "You're the best Romeo that PS118 has ever known!"

"It's not that...it's...it's..."

"What Arnold?"

"The last act."

"You mean the final kiss? Why...oh, I know it's the thought of having to kiss Pataki...disgusting...huh?" Gerald laugh.

Arnold gritted his teeth, "It's not about _Helga_, Gerald. Because that _is_ her name. I just...I don't know...how it's gonna go."

"What do you mean? Do you think you're not gonna do a good job? Arnold you're the man...even if **Helga** doesn't play along," Gerald told him, emphasising her name.

Arnold looked over to where his opposite character sat, Rhonda loomed over her, making the final make up decisions while Phoebe braided her abnormally long, golden hair.

"It's not Helga I'm worried about," he mumbled as Mr. Simmons called for places.

The beginning of the play went on uneventful, except for the fact that there was a sword flying into the audience that wasn't supposed to. The balcony scene started out with a wonderful speech from Arnold's part and was picked up by Helga's gorgeous string of words and made Arnold stumble a bit as he stared up at the beautiful actress on the balcony.

And finally...the death scene arrived.

Arnold died wonderfully and tragically, causing tears to fill in the audience's eyes.

"Here it comes," whispered Gerald to the small girl at his side

"Yup, the kiss," Phoebe whispered back.

Onstage Helga's eyes filled with tears as she gazed down at her fallen lover. She picked up the empty vial of poison and picked up the dagger hanging from his belt. She bent over and gently picked up the head of her love, and she leaned in...

...and kissed him. This time, Arnold's eyes didn't open, but he did react to the feel of her lips on his and kissed her back. This caused Helga to react, blue sapphires flew open and she withdrew instantly, leaving him hungry for more, and embarrassed to be thinking that.

Helga stabbed herself with the dagger and collapsed beside her beloved.

As the scene finished around them and the curtains dropped, thoughts whirled in both their heads.

They took their bow, and by that time, Helga had picked up her bravado once again.

"So Arnaldo, what was that all about?" she asked with a smirk.

Bright red stained his cheeks and he stammered for a response, "I was acting Helga, trying to make it conincing!"

She smiled slightly, her own face slightly pink.

"Sure Arnold, whatever you say..."

* * *

**Mmm..mmm...mmmm Arnold, you've got it bad!**


	15. The Tango part3

**I have to redo this one since the last one got deleted...but It'll never be as good as the last one! :( **

**I do not own Hey Arnold...because if I did, TJM would've been made, as would've The Pataki's and the final scene where Helga and Arnold get married.**

* * *

Fury still raged through his body as he stared down the blond girl's back.

"It's time to _TANGO_!" Mr. Simmon's voice rang out from his place on the stage.

_'Perfect,'_ thought Arnold,_ 'Now's where the fun begins.'_

He smoothly walked up to Helga, causing Phoebe's and her giggles to seize, and smirked, "Oh, there you are Helga...and just in time for the tango!"

"Bring it on, Football Head," she said, holding her arm out, "Let's cut a rug..."

With a grace he never knew he possessed, he led her out onto the dancefloor, and with a passion he never knew he had he pulled her in roughly against him. He pulled her one way across the dancefloor and then twirled her out, causing her dark glasses to fly up, and she scrambled to find them and cover her eyes once again.

He pulled her in, angrily gripping her waist and causing her nose to crash into his. He twirled her out again, no mercy in his glare.

In him, something burned in the pit of his belly. Warm, hungry and...there was something foreign that bubbled deep. And by this time, everyone at PS118 was noticing that there was something wrong in the land of the blind Helga and the usually calm Arnold.

Meanwhile, Gerald had found what he was looking for and his part of the plan had come into play.

As he twirled her back in, Arnold spoke, anger burried in his jellybean green eyes.

"Must be strange not being able to see anything...anything at all?"

Helga adverted her gaze, bit her lip, and stammered, "It is...it's very ah...ah...

Arnold dipped her low and stared intently into the wide, almost fightened blue eyes of Helga.

"Arnold, you're being kinda rough," she said, her expression surprised.

He smiled deviously and his gaze became, unconciously, half-lidded.

"Don't worry my poor, blind friend. You're in good hands," he told her leaning in slightly. Taking with him the strange smell that was Helga, vanilla and something vaguely familiar.

The spotlight's on them by this point and as he heard the commotion of the kids around him, Arnold knew that Gerald had done his part.

"Helga...there's something I've been meaning to tell you..." Arnold said, twirling her out and watching her as she precariously dangled over the water before twirling her back in, this time he placed her so that her back was against his chest.

And the bubbling in his stomach churned wildly as it noticed how perfectly she fit there.

"There is?" she asked, confused, then regained her composure and pulled him in closer.

He smirked and there was something clawing up his chest.

"Funny, there's something I've been meaning to tell you too!"

She made a move for the first time during the dance and twirls him out. He smacked against someone, but was too furious to care who it is. He frowned and grinded his teeth as he saw the smirk on her face. The thing within him made him pull her back in, roughly and he continued to dance, hiding his fury as best as he could.

"Yeah, I've just been waiting...waiting for the right moment."

"So have I," she said, so surely that he couldn't believe it.

_'How could she be so smug?'_ he growled in his head, the thing growled with him but for a different reason.

Even Mr. Simmons' voice couldn't tame the thing, "People...attention! We've counted all the votes and our first _ever_ King of Fools is..."

Arnold twirled her out and let her have her moment in the spotlight.

"YOU, Arnold!" she said as she snatched the glasses off of her face and smirked at him with her arms outstretched.

The thing clawed at his throat and he grabbed Helga's outstretched arm, fury burning in his fingertips as he touched her.

He dipped her dangerously low, "Actually, it's you Helga," his voice gruff.

And as the thing finally won him over he did the most un-Arnold-like thing that he had ever done.

He tightened his grip on Helga's back and leaned forward, placing his lips hard against hers. The last thing he noticed before giving into the thing in his belly was the wide sapphire gaze of Helga.

All he could think about was Helga: the anger that he felt towards her was boiling over, the fact that she was struggling against his grip, and the fact that the thing inside him purred happily. And then, as the beast finally calmed down, he separated from her with a pop of the lips.

Green eyes met blue eyes as she blinked madly at him, she struggled to find words to speak while he just chuckled nervously and spoke:

"April Fools?"

Mr. Simmons finally snapped out of his daze and spoke, "Actually, Eugene is the King of Fools?"

As Eugene got his prize, Arnold finally let Helga go and she stumbled back.

Phoebe came to her aid as Gerald came to his. The small Japanese girl helped her out of the dance without one glance back.

"Arnold...you okay?"

The boy used one hand to touch his tingling lips and the other to pat the beast in his belly as it purred wonderously.

"No...no Gerald...I think...I think I'm sick...I'm gonna home...okay?"

"Alright, whatever. And Arnold?"

The blond boy turned around to face his friend, "Yeah?"

"You are a bold kid Arnold, A bold kid."

* * *

**I don't like it...not as much as my first one. I got inspiration for the beast in Arnold's belly from Harry Potter and Dark Arnold (a SuprSingr creation)...yup... momma loves her the dark, sexy Arnold...yum!**


End file.
